darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MandoSithJMS95
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Also, don't forget to categorize your articles. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Its nice to see you editing again! I'd like to inform you, though, that we are currently in the process of converting ''this wiki into something slightly different, but Darthipedia as you know and love it can be found here! It would be awesome if you could keep editing on that site while we continue converting this site. Thanks again for your edits! -MercTalk to Me. 04:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Articles This is an online wiki, so anyone can edit any articles (barring a few exceptions). And if you are having trouble creating a template, just let me know what you want to do with it and I'll see what I can do. Again, I strongly encourage you to continue editing at darthipedia.com while we finish our transition here. And remember to sign your posts with four tildas (~~~~). Thanks! -MercTalk to Me. 01:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *A tilda is this symbol: ~ :You should sign your posts (on talk pages and in forums) with them. -MercTalk to Me. 00:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::NO! a tilde is a symbol, Tilda however is MINE ALL MINE AND YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!!! Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC)